Love of my life
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: After their little hookup at Emma s and Will s wedding Kurt is confused about his feelings and Blaine singing a very emotional song to him doesn t help. Set in the episode "I do". KLAINE!


When Blaine sings the song, Kurt´s thoughts are written **bold**!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own Queen or their beautiful song "Love of my life"!**

* * *

 **Love of my life**

The night was ending and a new day about to begin. Except for the bride and groom, it had been a satisfying event for all the wedding guests. And for some it had reopened doors, that had been closed long ago…

"This is so messed up, white boy!" Mercedes says, as Kurt reaches her a blank expression on his face. "I know. I…" Kurt stutters and his façade starts to crumble. "Oh… come here." Mercedes says feeling sorry for her best friend. He lets her hug him tightly. "I don´t know what´s going on with me. I don´t know why I let him do this to me. I´m just so confused." Kurt says broken-hearted clearly on the edge of a break-down. "Hey, it´s ok. It´s ok. You don´t have to explain anything to me. I just want you to remember what your dad always says: "Don't push yourself around like you don´t matter, Kurt." Ok?" Mercedes asks. Kurt nods his head. "Good, because I hate to see you hurt and… ohoh there he is." Mercedes says looking into the direction of Blaine, who´d just walked in. The latter waves to the two friends excitedly. "Do you think he thinks you´re exclusive again?" Mercedes asks concerned. "What? No… no way… I told him we were just friends." Kurt responds. "Were?" "Are!"

The room was filling up again, since it had been rather empty for the last hours. It appears Kurt and Blaine weren´t the only ones thinking, that "Everyone hooks up at weddings." Nevertheless, everyone seems to want to let the wedding (does it count as a wedding?) end on a musical note and therefore most people decide to rejoin the big group in the party room again. Rachel and Santana are currently fighting over the microphone center-stage, until a drunk Sue Sylvester steals it from them to give a very aspiring rendition of "Fuck You (Very Much)". She is followed by many old and current Glee Club members singing their heart out to the best love songs of all time. Kurt is sitting in a dark corner of the room trying to occupy his mind and not think about…

" _I know it´s late and I know you´re weary." "I know you´re plans don´t include me." He pulls Blaine into the room by his tie, crashing their lips together. One second later his back is against the door and the younger boy´s body is flushed against him. This is going way too fast, if he had time to think about it he probably wouldn´t let this happen, but Blaine´s lips are on his, so how is he expected to think properly? He does the only thing possible, he starts unbuttoning the smaller boy´s shirt revealing more skin. Now he´s kissing along the other boy´s jawline. "Kurt, stop! I think we should stop... You don´t actually want this...and if you weren´t so turned on right now you´d rather beat the shit out of me, than make out with me…" Blaine says, but he simply shakes his head and kisses his ex-boyfriend on the lips passionately and open-mouthed and way to sloppy and messy…_

That had been the point where they couldn´t stop anymore, where the tension between them had become too hot to resist. Blaine had tried to stop it, but Kurt didn´t go along with it and now he was regretting it – badly. He had been over Blaine until tonight. Okay good he had never been over Blaine. He was still crying every time he watched "Moulin Rouge". He was still whispering "Courage" to himself every time he was nervous and he still listened to "Teenage Dream" (Blaine´s version of it) every night before going to sleep. So, no he wasn´t over Blaine Anderson, but he had been in a pretty good place about the break-up until now…

"Hey, so this is one of my favourite love songs. Kurt, this is for you."

"Oh, dear Lord, this can´t be happening." Kurt whispers to himself. Blaine is sitting on a stool on the stage strumming his guitar. Kurt knows immediately which song it is…

 _Love of my life  
you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart  
and now you leave me_

 **"Wait what I broke your heart? How about you broke mine? You´re the one who left me, well technically I broke up with you, but only because you cheated."**

 _Love of my life_  
 _can't you see?_  
 _Bring it back_  
 _bring it back_  
 _don't take it away from me_  
 _because you don't know_  
 _what it means to me..._

 **"Apparently not as much as it means to me or you wouldn´t have betrayed me."**

 _Love of my life  
don't leave me  
You've taken my love  
and now desert me_

 **"I´m pretty sure it was the other way around!"** _  
_

_Love of my life  
can't you see?  
Bring it back  
bring it back  
don't take it away from me_

because you don't know  
what it means to me...

At this point Kurt is crying silent tears and he knows he can´t stay much longer or he will either break down sobbing or rip the microphone out of Blaine´s hands.

You will remember  
when this is blown over  
and everything's all  
by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there  
at your side  
to remind you  
how I still love you  
I still love you...

 **"Wait what? After everything that happened you still see us growing old together?"** _  
_

 _hurry back, hurry back  
Please bring it back home to me, because you don't know  
what it means to me  
Love of my life  
love of my life  
Uhhh... Uhhh..._

Blaine is looking up for the first time since he started singing, his eyes are tear-stained and he´s looking directly at Kurt. And then Kurt is running. He doesn´t know where to. He just wants to get out. He hears Blaine yelling his name behind him. The taller boy keeps running, but Blaine is faster and catches his sleeve. "Kurt! Stop!"

"Why? So, you can tell me again, that I´m the "Love of your life", because if I were you wouldn´t have cheated on me? And by the way this song is a great song, but in this case totally inappropriate. I mean who has broken whose heart?" Kurt rants.

"I… I didn´t mean to make it seem like you were to blame for our break-up. I know well enough that I am. I just thought it´s an amazing song and … I actually wanted to emphasize the "Bring it back, bring it back" and of course the "love of my life" part." Blaine defends himself.

"Of course…" Kurt imitates his ex-boyfriend. "Why are you even singing a love song for me in the first place?" Kurt says angrily. "You said yourself: "This is just bros helping bros.""

"Yeah, because I was afraid otherwise you´d leave again. Do you honestly think I could ever be just friends with you?" Blaine says.

"I have not forgiven you." Kurt says trying to stay calm, but his voice betrays him. Blaine is looking, as if he´s close to tears now.

"I´m sorry, Kurt. I´m so so sorry." Blaine says barely audible.

"I know. I know you are, but I´m … I´m confused… and I need to sort some things out. ´Til then please just stop saying stuff like that and please don´t tell me you love me. I…" Kurt says.

"I can´t!" Blaine interrupts him enraged.

"What?"

Blaine takes a deep breath: "I can´t and I won´t. I´m sorry for what happened and I gave you time and will continue to do so, but I will stop pretending that it´s over and we´re just "bros helping bros" and just hooking up for the fun of it… From now on I will fight for you. I will fight for _us_ , because _us_ is the best thing that´s ever happened to me and I think you used to feel the same and from now on I´ll do everything to make you feel that way again, about me…about us! And I was singing the truth. You are the love of my life, Kurt. And I know that there is a future for us. I love you, Kurt Hummel. I get, that you don´t feel the same way anymore, but it´s my task to…"

"That´s the point! Don´t you get it. I do feel the same way. I do…love you, but I´m just so afraid, that you´ll hurt me again like that." Kurt interrupts him tears streaming down his face. Blaine starts crying too, but his eyes are filled with relief and he´s trying to hide the smile growing in his face.

"Stop grinning you idiot!" Kurt says seriously, but he can´t hide the smile forming on his face now too. For a while they just stand there in a comfortable silence.

"I need time." Kurt says after a few minutes have passed.

"Take all the time in the world. I´ll be right here waiting for you. I love you and I want to make this work again." Blaine says earnestly.

"I gotta go. I have to catch the next flight to New York this afternoon and there are still a few things I have to pack." Kurt says. Blaine´s face darkens for only a second, but Kurt sees it.

"I´ll be back though. Soon. I have to look after my dad." The taller boy continues.

"So, I´ll see you?" Blaine asks barely hiding his excitement.

"Yes, you will." Kurt says and turns around to walk to his car, but think´s it over and hugs the stunned boy in front of him. It´s a bit weird and not as habitual as it used to be, but it´s still them. It´s Kurt and Blaine and although it´s slightly uncomfortable it still feels like coming home after having been away for a long time. Kurt steps back awkwardly. "Well then, goodbye."

"Goodbye" Blaine breathes and before the older boy can stop himself he kisses him on the cheek. Then Kurt turns around and walks away. Blaine strokes over the place where Kurt´s lips had been just a few seconds ago. He grins.

"See you." Blaine yells after his maybe not-so-long-anymore-ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, you will. You most certainly will." Kurt murmurs to himself, before he enters his car and drives away. But not forever. Because if you really love someone you´ll always find a way back to each other. No matter what. You can´t walk away from the love of your life…

* * *

I just had to write a fanfic including this song and I could easily imagine Darren singing it, so this happened. I know the song doesn´t fit the situation perfectly, but I hope you still got joy out of reading this. I definitely enjoyed writing!


End file.
